


Easter

by TheWorldIsYou13



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: Easter, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWorldIsYou13/pseuds/TheWorldIsYou13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is a little, light hearted Easter fic for you all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easter

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic of mine which I wrote a few years ago. I've been waiting for this day to upload it again :D. I hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think! Maybe next year I'll have some time to write a new one :D

Easter is a time of year, like Christmas, where excitement just takes over and everyone’s inner child is unleashed. On many occasions, you get grown men dressed as Easter bunnies going round the garden collecting chocolate eggs from their hidden places.

OK, so there may only be a few people who actually do this, but Mark Owen is certainly one of them.

His four friends can’t help but stare at him as he goes around at Gary’s house, bunny ears on his head and a fluffy white tail pinned to the back of his trousers. In actual fact, the other four are technically supposed to be joining in, and they are, they’ve each found at least three eggs in the massive garden, but after a while the four of them found that watching Mark bounce around on the grass, looking in plant pots and up trees, was a lot more fun than the hunt itself.

“Marky, haven’t you found then all yet?” Robbie asked through a laugh as Mark stuck his head in a bush to see if he could find anything.

Mark turned to look at him with a grin plastered to his face before shaking his head and bouncing off to another part of the garden.

“Mark you do realise how childish you look, right?” Jason asked.

“Leave him alone, he’s happy.” Howard giggled looking over at him.

“Eventually he’ll wear himself out.” Gary said. “I hope... He’s worse than the kid and that’s saying something!” Gary looked over at Robbie who was smiling and laughing at Mark. “Sometimes I wonder how you cope living with him all day long.”

Robbie laughed and looked over at Gary. “Come on, he’s adorable when he’s like this.” Robbie said and no one could say otherwise, because they knew how right Robbie was.

...

Eventually, Mark had either found all the eggs in the garden or had got bored with the search, but considering this was Mark, it was most likely the former rather than the later.

It wasn’t long after Mark had finished with his search that the five of them sat in the living room together eating their eggs.

Mar was still, unashamedly, dressed in his rabbit gear and the child-like grin on his face hadn’t faded. His bright blue eyes sparkled with excitement as he dived into his basket, pulling out one of the many eggs he had found in the garden. Once he was sat up straight, Robbie put an arm around him and pulled him nearer before pressing a kiss to the side of Mark’s head, causing Mark’s grin to widen.

“You are such a child. Y’know that right?” Robbie said as he flicked the bunny ears on top of Mark’s head. Mark looked right at him before grinning.

“I love Easter!” Mark laughed, not completely answering Robbie’s question. The others couldn’t help but laugh, however, at Mark’s gleeful tone and widening grin.

“We know,” Jason laughed. “And Christmas...” Mark just continued to grin.

“You keep eating chocolate like you are, mate, you’re gonna be one of three things: sick, bouncing off the walls for the foreseeable future, or putting on some serious weight.” Gary said, but Mark just stuck his tongue out at him and proceeded to take a bite out of what was his fourth egg of the day – albeit, they weren’t that big.

“Don’t be daft, this is Mark we’re talking about. He’s not going to put on that much wight and besides if he does, like you said, he’ll be bouncing of the walls for the foreseeable future, so he’ll work it off.” Howard laughed.

“I am still here, y’know.” Mark waved,

“And still dressed as the Easter bunny.” Jason observed. Mark just stuck his tongue out again.

...

“Mark, how much have you had?” Robbie asked as the two of them sat in the living room on their own. Robbie hadn’t seen Mark all day without chocolate in his hand and right now he was worried Mark might have had a little too much.

“Dunno.” Mark shrugged.

“Right, I think you’ve had enough now, you’re gonna make yourself sick.” Robbie told him.

“I’m fine; it’ll take more than chocolate to make me sick.” Mark said taking another bite. Robbie watched as Mark almost seemed to force it down his throat before putting down the rest of the egg and curling up on the sofa, looking slightly pale.

“You OK?” Robbie asked. Mark just nodded, but Robbie could clearly see he was lying. “No you’re not.” He went over to Mark and knelt down beside him. “You feeling sick?” He asked, but Mark just shook his head, but the effort made him turn slightly green and Mark suddenly bolted from the sofa all the way to the bathroom. Robbie followed him as quickly as he could and when he found Mark, kneeling down by the toilet being violently sick, Robbie bent down next to him and put his arm around his shoulders.

“Sshh, all right?” Robbie asked as Mark continued to hurl. “It’s all right, Marky, I’m here.” Robbie gently rubbed Mark’s back to sooth him. He also placed a kiss to Mark’s neck and hugged him from behind, resting his hands on Mark’s stomach and slowly rubbing.

When Mark had finished hurling, he flushed and, shakily, stood up, using the sink as added support. Robbie helped him too and kept his arm around Mark’s waist to steady him.

“You OK?” Mark nodded slowly and Robbie kissed his hair. “Come on, let’s go up to the spare room and get you sorted.” Robbie slowly lead out the still wobbly Mark and helped him up the stairs and into the spare bedroom.

As he helped Mark to lie down, Robbie silently thanked Gary that he had let him and Mark stay for a few days over the Easter period. Once Mark was tucked in, Robbie sat on the edge of the bed and looked at him, carefully placing a hand on Mark’s stomach.

“Feeling better?” Robbie asked. Mark nodded.

“A little,” he croaked. “I really shouldn’t have had all those eggs.” Mark said regretfully,

“No, it wasn’t your best idea by a long shot.” Robbie smiled at him. “Why don’t you try and get some sleep, eh? You’ll feel better when you wake up.” Robbie gently kissed Mark on the lips before standing up and making sure Mark was tucked in properly.

“OK, stay with me, though.” Mark said. Robbie thought for a moment. He thought it would be better for Mark if he was on his own, but there was a look in Mark’s eye that told Robbie he really wanted to him stay and so Robbie sighed before smiling at Mark and climbing underneath the covers with him and holding him close.

“Comfy” Robbie asked. Mark shifted so he was almost laying right on top of Robbie and sighed contently, nodding his head against Robbie’s chest. Robbie kissed Mark’s hair and rubbed his arm before smiling down at the small man in his arms. “Good, now go to sleep.”

“I feel fine now, Rob.” Mark told him.

“I don’t care, go to sleep. You’ll feel worse if you don’t.” Robbie said closing his eyes as well.

“You taking a nap as well?”

“Might as well while I’m here.” Robbie said. Mark grinned and pushed himself up to kiss Robbie’s lips. “Would you settle down already? I thought you were supposed to be sick.” Robbie groaned.

“I told you, I feel fine now.” Mark kissed him again. “I’ll even prove it to you when you wake up.” Mark said and Robbie grinned at the suggestiveness in Mark’s tone. God he loved it when Mark went all dirty on him.

“And how will you do that?” Robbie asked in the same tone as he pressed his lips to Mark’s.

“Mmm,” Mark said into the kiss before pulling away. “You’ll just have to wait and see.” Mark told him as his hand travelled down Robbie’s body before gently palming him through his trousers. Robbie ignored the sudden spark of interest in his groin for now and decided to stay patient until they awoke to take action. He just hoped Mark was OK like he said he was.

“Bastard.” Robbie grinned and Mark grinned back as he rested his head back on Robbie’s chest once more, closing his eyes. “Happy Easter, Marky.” Robbie said, kissing Mark’s head and rubbing his arm before closing his own eyes and falling asleep with Mark.

-fin-


End file.
